ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
White Knight
The White Knight is a special class in Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. This class was exclusive to Mirdyn Walhorn and Gildas W. Byrne in the SNES/PS version, but in the PSP version it can also be used by Ravness Loxaerion and Ozma Moh Glacius. A title of honor given to knights who rise to the rank of commanders and strive to improve themselves, they are regarded as exemplar and compared even to the Paladin. For this reason only very few are ever named as such. In combat they are overall superior to the common Knight, with better offense and support options. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' * Weapon type: Fist, 1H Sword, 2H Sword, 1H Axe*, Spear, Hammer, Cudgel*, Crossbow*. * Armor type: Heavy armor. While the description alludes to this class being an upgrade of the regular Knight class, it doesn't strictly improve on it, not in the most obvious ways at least. While a slow class, though slightly faster than the Knight, it has better ways to overcome this weakness. Notably, this class is actually worse at taking damage, with slightly lower DEF and lacking Phalanx. Also, while capable of using Divine Magic, it trades Instill Light and Lightguard for a number of status curing spells, making it a better support and more self-reliant. This class is offensively superior however, no matter what weapon you choose to do the job. Notably, this class can use Crossbows*, though you will need to trade the skill from another class to train it, so you can give your White Knights crossbows for a more supportive role. Ultimately, the choice of weapon is more reliant on what role you will assign to your White Knights rather than how much damage they can deal (see below). In exchange for Phalanx, the White Knight gains a number of varied and useful skills, the most notable are Paralysis Blade and Velocity Shift. Paralysis Blade grants Stun to the unit's attacks, and is more useful than it may sound, as the rate of stunning is very high and works fine with counterattacks; positioning a counterattacking White Knight near melee enemies will, with some luck, stun all of them in less than a turn. Velocity Shift instead is a purely supportive skill, but perhaps the most useful of this class' repertoire, it works like a fully-accurate Paradigm Shift, granting an ally with an immediate turn. As for the other skills, Rampart Shadow and Sanctuary Shadow can be useful for blocking enemies, but less used than the above two skills. In short, this class does away with the Knight's limited usefulness by trading defense for offense and a greater list of support skills. The White Knight's roles can be varied, and at most you will get four of them (though, Ozma does better with her own unique class), so you can have them work different roles in combat; since Gildas comes with better STR, VIT and some levels in 2H Swords he's the better damage dealer, Mirdyn in turn has better INT, MND and some levels in 1H Swords, so he's better as support but can also do well as a damage dealer thanks to the varied swords found in the postgame, finally Ravness is one of the quickest units in the game and comes with some levels in Spears, so you can give her Paralysis Blade and Counterattack and send her neat the enemy for Stun abuse, then pull her back to heal. Adittional classmarks can be obtained by repeating the xenobian knights' recruitment event in Chapter 3. *''Asterisk signifies it must be taught from another class.'' Notable White Knights ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'' * Gildas W. Byrne - Lawful and Chaotic route only; joins during Chapter 3 after defeating Xaebos. * Mirdyn Walhorn - all routes; joins during Chapter 3 after defeating Xaebos. * Ravness Loxaerion - Lawful route only; joins during Chapter 3 under very specific conditions, but her quest must be done since Chapter 2. Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:Special Classes